Zordon's Return
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: Set after Mystic Fate, 8 years have passed since Zordon gave his life to save the universe. Now Lord Zedd returns to conquer Earth once again and only the Mystic Rangers poses the power to bring back Zordon. CANCELLED!
1. Lord Zedd Returns

**Return of Lord Zedd**

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Disney and that's that.

Summary: Lord Zedd returns after his mysterious disappearance after the end of Countdown to Destruction. Back he resumes to conquer Earth once again and not even the Mystic Rangers can't stop him. The Mystic Rangers must now team with old Rangers to defeat him.

* * *

_November 21 1998_

Dark Specter the Grand Monarch of Evil has executed his master plan of finally conquering the entire universe. With his evil forces spread out they attack the only systems that are not under the control of Dark Specter. Divatox, Rygog, and her army of piranatrons battle the Alien Rangers on Gratha, they are captured. Astronema and Ecliptor conquer Earth and the Space Rangers are beaten. Rita and Lord Zedd battle the Gold Ranger on Triforia, the two are victorious.

Dark Specter and Darkonda destroy each other as Astronema declares her self the new ruler of the United Alliance of Evil. Andros boards the Dark Fortress in hopes of saving his sister, there he finds Zordon. Zordon urges Andros to shatter his energy tube as it's the only way to save the universe. Andros refuses to do so as Astronema comes in and the two do battle. Andros parries a shock blast which accindently knocks out Astronema. Ecliptor comes in and thinks Andros has killed her, enraged by this he squares off with Andros as the two battle. During the fight Zordon urges Andros again to shatter his energy tube before it's too late. With Ecliptor down Zordon tells Andros one last time to shatter his energy tube as it is Andros's duty as power ranger to save the universe. Andros finally agrees as he finally shatters Zordon's tube, Zordon is gone as his energy is spread through out the universe turning any evil soul to sand.

However on Triforia it would be a different out come.

With the 10 minutes before the wave hits the planet, Lord Zedd receives a telepathic vision of the wave. There he knows he's doomed but comes up with a plan to pass through the wave.

When the wave was near Lord Zedd was ready.

"Zeddie don't let get me." Rita cried out as Zordon's energy wave crept closer.

"Sorry sugar, but it's every man for him self." Lord Zedd raised his staff and started an enchantment. "All mighty power of Lightning grant me thy shield of mighty ness, thou not let this abomination destroy me."

Lightning stroke across the sky of the battle field, one strucked Lord Zedd in his horn as it formed a white aura around him.

Lord Zedd laughed while Rita was fumed.

"Zedd you cheapskate!" Rita said with anger.

"Sorry sweetie pie, but I'm not going down like this." Lord Zedd laughed as he rose to the sky.

The wave passed Triforia as it turned every monster on the field to sand and turning Rita into a human. Lord Zedd raced across the universe in the form of a white comet as he descended into darkness, never to be seen again.

* * *

_November 12, 2006_

8 years after the ultimate defeat of the United Alliance of Evil, the universe became a much safer place. Zordon was gone, but left he a legacy and become the most influential and inspirational being to other groups of power rangers that soon followed after his death.

Despite the loss of Zordon and the destruction of the United Alliance of Evil, Earth would soon face more threats from other evil beings as more ranger teams were formed to fight them.

The latest Ranger team known as Mystic Force has defeated a terrifying creature known as Octomus, the great ruler of the underworld and the undead. With Octomus's defeat the Earth once again went into a period of peace. Briarwood the hometown of the Mystic Rangers coexisted with magical beings after the battle.

_At Rootcore_

Clare and the Mystic Force Rangers were busy cleaning up Rootcore after it was thrashed by Nick when he was under Octomus's control.

Clare was supervising the clean up as the rest of the Rangers were doing much of the work.

Vida approached Clare with 10 spell books in her arms which were about to drop. "Where do you want the books Clare?" Vida asked Clare.

"By the book shelf on the top Vida." Clare ordered.

Vida was about to snap, but she kept her cool. "Okay Clare you want them up is that right?"

Clare nodded.

Vida sighed as she struggled with the books to the stairs. While Vida took the books, Xander and Chip were doing a much boring chore, dusting.

"Xander, Chip! Udonna loves the potions clean." Clare shouted at the two boys.

Xander gave her a glare before going back to work.

"Man why do we have the stupid work?" Xander said in frustration as he dusted another bottle.

Chip looked at Xander. "Cause she was put in charge of this place remember?" Chip answered.

Xander shook his head at Chip's comment. "Don't remind me."

Vida was done putting the books away as she went back to Clare.

"Alright Clare there put away, now what else you want me to do?" Vida asked.

"Since Daggeron and Madison are gathering food from town I like you to set the table." Clare said as Vida wined at her task.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Triforia…._

A white comet crashes on the surface of the planet, on the very same spot that took place during the Battle of the Universe.

The White comet materializes into a Red figure with an inside out body and holding a staff with a Z on top of it.

"It so goood to be back in the game! Me Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"Now where was the spot?" Lord Zedd wonders around the sight.

"Ah here it is!" Lord Zedd points his Z staff to the ground as lightning strikes the ground.

"Rise up my minions, serve your emperor once more." Lord Zedd shouts out a dark voice as the lightning materialized the two piles of sand into Goldar and Finster, Lord Zedd's minions who were turned to sand.

Goldar and Finster looked around and saw there master once more.

"My emperor did we win the fight." Goldar asked as he didn't remember the wave.

"No you twit, you two were reduced to dirt for 8 years before I came back and resurrected you." Lord Zedd explained the entire story.

"Thank you my emperor." Goldar thanked Zedd.

"I brought you back so I can resume my conquest of Earth." Said Lord Zedd.

"Ah goody now I can return to make my monsters again." Finster said with joy.

"Times is wasting, let's return back to the moon." Lord Zedd and his minions teleported back to the moon.

Meanwhile on the horizon a familiar person was the observing the event that has transpired.

"Phantom Ranger I'm afraid to report Lord Zedd is back." The figure talked on his communicator.

"Are you sure Andros?" Phantom Ranger was surprised.

"Yes I'm sure, Lord Zedd is truly back and has brought back his own minions. He is returning to Earth." Andros responded.

"No! Andros return to the megaship! With Lord Zedd's return the Earth is truly in danger and we are the only ones who can stop him." Phantom Ranger said with greater concern.

"Okay, I'm on my way. GALAXY GLIDER!" Andros shouted as his red galaxy glider flew to him as he hoped on returning to the megaship.

* * *

_At the megaship…_

Andros arrived and waiting for him was Trey the Gold Ranger and Phantom (Calling the Phantom Ranger Phantom in this fic).

"Hey guys." Andros greeted his fellow Rangers.

Phantom and Trey greeted him back as Andros approached Phantom.

"So do you really think the Earth is in danger?" Andros asked.

"Yes Andros, Lord Zedd will always get what he wants unless someone stops him and that is us." Phantom explained.

Then Trey got up from his chair.

"I'm the one who witness his escape from the wave and I'm sure he still posses the terror he brought down to Earth years ago." Said Trey.

"But is there any one who can help us?" Asked Andros.

"Yes I do the Mystic Force Rangers. Alpha take us to Earth and to the city of Briarwood." Phantom gave the order.

"You got it Phantom, I'll just set the coordinates to Briarwood." Alpha 7 replied as he set the coordinates.

"Wait Phantom what about Tommy? I recently heard he gained a new Ranger power?" Trey wondered.

Phantom gave a Trey a look. "Good idea, Tommy has dealt with this menace before. I want you to find him when we approach Earth."

With that the three Rangers left for Earth to find allies both new and old to deal with Lord Zedd once and for all.

* * *

_At the Moon Palace…._

Lord Zedd and his minions moved in back to their old home since the 90's. Finster was able to rebuild his work shop and Lord Zedd redecorated the Chamber of Command as he putted his thrown in the middle of the Chamber of Command. In the Chamber of Command something troubled Lord Zedd.

"What is wrong your evilness?" Goldar ask his master.

"It's this new group of Rangers I heard so much about during my absence. They posses great power… power to bring back…" Zedd paused at his next thought.

"Power to bring back what my emperor?" Goldar gravely wondered.

Lord Zedd's body glowed Red which indicated he was very angry. Zedd then looked at Goldar with a terrible look.

"You fool! These Rangers poses the power to bring back the only person who can stop me!" Lord Zedd raged.

"No it can't be! But how?" Goldar grew concern.

"Before his capture Zordon knew the universe will one day fall to Dark Specter and the forces of evil, he knew he was the only one who could stop Dark Specter with his own energy so he asked the Tribunal of Magic to give his own power to the ones who were destined to become the Mystic Rangers so that he can return." Lord Zedd finished as he felt very angry at the thought of Zordon's return.

Goldar lifted his sword up. "Then we must destroy them before they have the chance too."

Lord Zedd gave Goldar an astonishing look. "For once you your using head." Lord Zedd Raised his Z Staff as it created an army of Tengas and Super Putties on the ground of the moon.

"FINSTER!" Lord Zedd yelled. Finster rushed to the chamber.

"Yes your majesty?" Finster nervously spoke to his inside out master.

"I want you to create my old monsters Pirantishead and Cannon Top to supervise the attack on Rootcore." Lord Zedd ordered.

Finster nodded. "Of course I'll be back in a jiffy."

Finster rushed to his lab and created his monsters for Lord Zedd. Finster returned with Pirantishead and Cannon Top who were eager to fight the Rangers.

"Good job Finster you do have your moments." Lord Zedd was pleased.

"Thank your highness, now I'll be back to my work shop." Finster thanked Zedd as he left back to his shop.

"Okay Goldar I want you to lead the attack on Rootcore make sure there is no survivors!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes master I will not fail you." Goldar replied.

"Make sure that you don't!" Lord Zedd growled not wanting any bad results.

Goldar and the rest of Lord Zedd's forces teleported to the forest near Briarwood.

The Tengas and Putties lined up in a single fashioned military style. "Okay troops you know what to do destroy those rotten rangers!" Goldar shouted the plan.

The Tengas and Putties cheered as Goldar said "Charge" as everyone ranned up to Rootcore.

* * *

_At Rootcore…_

Daggeron and Madison returned from Briarwood to Rootcore with the needed supplies.

"Here you go Clare." Madison happily gave Clare the bags.

"Thanks guys." Clare got the bags and putted them on a shelf.

Meanwhile the orb went black as Chip was the first to see it.

"Hey guy's come here somethings not right." Chip said as he look carefully at the orb.

Every one ranned up as the blackness made them tremble.

"What could it be?" Vida wondered.

"You don't think he is back?" Xander got nervous as he looked at the orb.

"Don't say that Xander. Clare you think you could fine out what is the problem?" Madison asked.

"Okay I'll try." Clare focused her powers as the blackness around the orb showed the endless wave of Tengas and Putties heading there way.

Everyone was filled with shock after they just see.

"What in magic are are those things?" Chip asked everyone.

"Those are Tengas and Putties the monsters of Lord Zedd." Said Daggeron.

"Lord Zedd?" Vida asked Daggeron.

"He is the universes greatest manifestation of evil, a being with great power and evil that can surpass Octomus. He was believed to have died." Daggeron replied.

Xander looked at his friends. "Well we can just let this Zedd guy win. I say we morph!"

"Right Xander, okay everyone this is it." Said Daggeron as he got out his morpher and so did the other rangers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" They shouted in unison.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger" The Rangers Morphed into there Mystic Forms.

Daggeron then spoke to his young students. "Okay Rangers we must do our best to repel Lord Zedd's attack."

"RIGHT!" They said in unison.

"Let's Go!" The Rangers rushed to the up to the waves of Lord Zedd's army.

* * *

_Meanwhile in space, near Earth's orbit…._

Andros, Phantom, and Trey saw the entire event from their monitor.

"Guys were too late, we must go down there and stop them." Ordered Phantom.

"Right Phantom I'll get Tommy." Trey said as he teleported to Reefside.

"Andros I want you to make sure the Astro Megaship is safely landed on Earth then find Nick and his parents." Phantom ordered.

"Right good luck!" Said Andros as Phantom Ranger teleported to Briarwood.

* * *

_How ya like it? Please review and tell me which power ranger you want to see allied with the Mystic Rangers against Lord Zedd._


	2. Old Rangers Return

**Old Rangers Return**

Author Note: I looked at all the reviews and Jason was chosen most. Also a fellow reviewer asked me if I will add the Mystic Mother who was Rita Repulsa during MMPR-PRiS before turning good at the end of Count Down to Destruction. In fact she'll have an important role in the story. Keep in mind to tell me which Ranger you want to see allied with the Mystic Rangers as I'm going to throw in a few more into my story.

* * *

_Outside of Rootcore…._

The Mystic Rangers were fighting Lord Zedd's large army of monsters which was combination of Putties and Tengas which was led by Goldar, Pirantishead, and Cannon Top. The battle was fought 47 feet away from Rootcore as the Rangers tried there best to keep them away from it.

Daggeron led the fight as he fought against Goldar. He ordered Vida and Madison to fight together against Pirantishead and Chip and Xander against Cannon Top. During the fight Clare was safely hidden among the trees safe from the battle.

Daggeron looked at Goldar while he was surrounded by Tengas and Putties. "Who are you? Lord Zedd's servant I suppose." Daggeron mocked Goldar.

Goldar held his sword up. "I am Goldar you silly ranger! Lord Zedd's greatest general of his soon to be Dark Empire."

"Funny I always heard Lord Zedd doesn't have a great general as stupid and ugly as you are Goldar." Daggeron retorted as he strucked Goldar's nerve.

"I had enough of you, you stupid human! Soldiers get this unbearable do-gooder!" Goldar shouted as Putties and Tengas attacked Daggeron.

Daggeron gave a kick to a Tenga and a punch to another. A Putty then kicked him in the back, but Daggeron stood his ground as he dodged another kick from the same Putty by flipping and countered back with his own. Daggeron then grabbed a Tenga and threw to another Tenga. Daggeron got Jenji's lamp as he shouted** "Solaris Laser Lamp"**.

Daggeron armed with the Laser Lamp shot at any incoming enemy. But as he wiped out all the Tengas and Putties who surrounded him Goldar retreated to another side of the battle.

"Coward" Daggeron quickly mumbled as he ranned to aid his friends, but Goldar quickly came back with the Sword of Darkness (The Same Sword Tommy used from the Green with Evil saga).

"You thought you had me did you human, but there is no way you can stand to the Sword of Darkness!"

"I don't care what you pull out Goldar it will not beat me as long as I have good magic." Daggeron said proudly as he charged at Goldar.

Meanwhile Xander and Chip were busy dealing with there own problems. Chip used a lightning attack against a wave of Tengas.

"Fried Chicken any one?" Chip joked.

"Nice one Xander but let me show you one. 'Galwit Neramax'!" Xander suddenly formed bulky muscles. "Mystic Muscles!" Xander shouted as he did a pose.

Xander, with his new found strength made short work of the Tengas and Putties as he and Chip turned there attention to Cannon Top.

"Your next ball brain." Xander taunted.

"You think just because your strong now that doesn't mean you'll defeat our Master Lord Zedd!" Said Cannon Top as he fired a proton ball at Xander.

Xander caught the ball with out any difficulty and threw it back at Cannon Top. Cannon Top almost fell on impact as he quickly got up.

"Nice had me going now let me show you one." Cannon Top fired a red beam from his arc cannon as it strucked Xander and Chip.

Xander and Chip went down but were not out yet.

The fight wasn't going well for both Vida and Madison either as they quickly both combined there magic to form a hurricane spell which knocked down all of the monsters except for Pirantishead.

"You think a little water can stop me! You brats don't know I was Lord Zedd's first monster when he first arrived here and I was able to freeze those foul Dinozords." Pirantishead taunted at the Blue and Pink Ranger.

"Do you think we care you overgrown guppy?" Madison countered back.

"Come on sis let's show this fish and this Zedd guy what were made of." Said Vida.

"Right!" Madison replied.

"WATER!" Madison shouted as she casted a water spell at Pirantishead. Pirantishead easily would stood the spell. "Are you blind? I love water!"

"Man he's tough!" Said Madison.

"I'll get him! WI..." Vida was interrupted as Pirantishead used his flute to freeze Vida's feet as well as Maddie's feet.

"What were stuck?" Vida and Maddy tried to break free but to no use.

* * *

_At the Moon Palace…_

Lord Zedd saw the entire battle from his chamber. He was very pleased.

"Ah yes! What a great day for a victory. Now the Earth will be mine!" Lord Zedd laughed as he then called Finster.

Finster walked up to Lord Zedd. "Yes your evilness what can I do for you?" Finster asked.

"Finster prepare my zord Serpentera which I buried on the here on the Sea of Tranquility during my absence." Lord Zedd ordered.

"Sorry your horn grace, but I can't do that!" said Finster as he wanted to do that all his life.

Lord Zedd got angry as he glowed bright Red.

"WHY NOT!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"Cause Serpentera was destroyed 4 years ago when the remnants of the Machine Empire discovered it and tried to use it to destroy Earth."

Lord Zedd became pissed. He lost his own Zord to the Machine Empire he clearly despised and wanted to rip their necks apart.

"Those rotten scrapes of junk how dare they take my Zord for there own game! And how the hell did they got an energy source for it anyway?" Lord Zedd demanded an answer.

"I believe they gave Serpentera a neo-plutonium core to power it up since the Machine Empire owned plutonium mines across the universe." Finster said.

Lord Zedd stood calm again. "Well at least nothing can stop my plans."

* * *

_Back on Earth…._

Goldar swung the Sword of Darkness across Daggeron's torso multiple times before the Mystic Ranger collapsed to the ground. Goldar approached the wounded Ranger while holding the sword next to his throat.

"It's all over human!" Goldar sneered as he waved the sword back, preparing to strike Daggeron out for good. But before the Gold armored warrior had the chance to he was strucked by a shock blast from a blaster.

Goldar stood his ground again as he turned his head to find the person responsible. "Who dares attack me?"

Out of the shadows came Phantom Ranger wielding his phantom blaster in Goldar's direction. Goldar was shocked to learn that he was here.

"Miss me huh Goldar?" Phantom spoke in a serious low voice.

"Not as much as when I bring your head to Lord Zedd as a memorial of his conquest!" Goldar laughed as he charged at Phantom.

Goldar swung the sword across Phantom, but Phantom dodged it and gave Goldar a roundhouse kick. Goldar fell but quickly got up as he tried to punch Phantom. Phantom instead grabbed Goldar's hand as he gave the monkey a punch to the gut and threw him to a tree.

"How do like me now?" Phantom grinned behind his mask as he walked up to Daggeron who managed to get up during the fight.

Phantom took out his hand. "Hello Solaris Knight nice to meet you."

Daggeron looked at his savior before giving Phantom a proper hand shake. "Nice to meet you to, my name is Daggeron and yours?"

"My name is Phantom of Eltar and I'm the son of Zordon himself." Phantom replied.

"Wait I thought Zordon didn't have a son?" Daggeron became confused.

"My father kept my name secret incase evil would one day would threaten the universe so I would be its only hope of uniting the forces of good against it and right now it seems I must do it again."

"Well thanks for coming we need any help we can get right now." Said Daggeron.

Phantom placed a hand on his new ally's shoulder. "Don't worry more are coming."

_Back on the Moon Palace…._

Lord Zedd becamed pissed again after seeing the son of his greatest enemy. "No! I can't believe Zordon's damned offspring is here on Earth."

"The Phantom Ranger?" Finster asked.

"Yes Finster. He's going to ruin everything I worked for!" Lord Zedd then grinned. "But let's take care of that shall we?"

Lord Zedd raised his Z staff and out came Quantrons of the late United Alliance of Evil.

Finster stood there amazed. "Lord Zedd how did you acquire the Quantrons when there all gone?"

"Ah my faithful servant I took a lot behind Dark Specter's back during the days." Lord Zedd laughed.

Lord Zedd then stood high across his mighty Quantrons. "Now my warriors destroy those Rotten Rangers?" Lord Zedd ordered as the Quantrons teleported to Earth.

* * *

_Reefside…._

Reefside High finished as every student left for there home or hangouts. Tommy was sitting in his desk grading science tests while his team the Dino Ranger went to Hayley's Cyber Café which Tommy said he promised he'll go when he is done grading the test.

20 minutes later Tommy was done grading the tests; he puts the papers in his suit case.

"Well it looks like I'm done, its time to meet the guys." Tommy said to himself as he walked to the door, but before he comes to the door Trey the Gold Ranger teleports in front of him.

"Trey what are you doing here?" Tommy was surprised to see his old ally whom he hasn't seen since he helped Tommy destroy the Machine Empire.

"Tommy my good friend it's good to see you again, but there is a problem." Trey said with a concerning voice.

"What's the problem?" Tommy anxiously asked.

Trey paused for a second then he resumed. "Lord Zedd is back."

Nothing couldn't have described Tommy's reaction as Tommy went into a state of Great Shock.

Tommy stood silent for 1 minute as he spoke to Trey. "Zedd is back, but how?"

"I'll explain later, right Lord Zedd has launched a swift attack against the Mystic Rangers. You do know who they are right?" Trey asked.

Tommy responded with an intrigue comment "I heard about them, they use magic to defeat the forces of the undead."

"Okay, Now Tommy I might be asking a lot, but with Lord Zedd's return and with the world at stake and since you handled him before I wonder if you can help us, you and your team to defeat Lord Zedd." Trey desperately asked Tommy.

Tommy gave a nod. "If Lord Zedd is back then I will come back to defeat him, because he will not threaten Earth as long as there are Rangers guarding it." Tommy then proceeded to call to his students.

At the Cyber Café the Dino Rangers were doing there usual things, Conner was talking to his girl friend Krista, Ethan was on a couch playing a game with Kira next to him playing her guitar. Trent was reading a book on Leonardo Da Vinchi his greatest artist.

"Hey Ethan what do you think of my new song I came up with?" Kira asked Ethan, but the Blue Dino Ranger was busy playing his game and didn't hear Kira's question.

Kira shook her head in disappointment as Conner came back from talking to Krista. "Hey guys guess who have a date on Saturday at 7:00?" Conner asked his team mates.

Ethan then turned his head away from the game. "Who?" Ethan asked.

"Let me guess you right?" Kira sarcastically asked Conner.

"Me." Conner said.

"Well I better get to my game." Ethan said as he continued his game.

Kira shook her head again in disappointment. "Ethan you're addicted to that game."

"Not just addicted, but I'm in love with it! I mean have you ever checked the graphics and the game play? It just wants me to play it forever." Ethan then hugged his hand held game with joy.

"Dude it's just a game." Conner tried to bring sense into Ethan.

"Still I can't stop playing it, it like I'm under its control." Ethan responded.

Conner and Kira just gave Ethan looks. "Ethan you're under control of every video game." Conner commented.

Kira and Trent laughed at Conner's comment as Conner's cell phone started ringing.

"Conner here?" Conner spoke through his cell.

"Conner." Said male voice.

"Dr. O?" Conner said in a loud voice.

Trent, Kira, and Ethan approached Conner.

"Conner bring every one to class it's an emergency." Tommy said with concern.

"Okay." Conner turned off his phone as he looked at his team mates.

"What did Dr. O want?" Trent asked.

"He wants us to go to the school." Conner answered as the Dino Rangers left the Café and went to the school. With in 20 minutes they entered there class and saw Tommy with a guy wearing strange cloths.

"Guy's you're here, great timing." Tommy greeted his fellow Rangers.

"Dr. O who is this guy?" Kira asked.

"This is Trey the Gold Ranger I'm sure you know him from my video diary." Said Tommy as Trey went forward to meet the Dino Rangers.

"So this is your Ranger team you told me about Tommy. It looks like you did a great job with them." Said Trey as he gave the Dino Rangers a proper handshake.

"Thanks." Said Trent.

"Okay guys we have a real problem on our hands." Tommy began explaining.

"What problem?" Conner asked.

"Lord Zedd who I fought along with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is back after his disappearance years ago and now he has returned to conquer Earth once again." Tommy finished his explanation.

The Dino Rangers were speechless, they knew about Zedd and his power after learning it on Tommy's video diary.

"But how are we supposed to fit into this?" Ethan asked.

Tommy turned to Trey for that answer.

"Me, Phantom, and Andros are trying to unite every Power Ranger on Earth to fight against Lord Zedd. Since you guys are Power Rangers and led by the Earth's greatest Ranger who faced this monster in the past we felt it was wise to bring you in. So what do you say?" Trey finished as he waited for an answer.

The Rangers looked at each other before Conner spoke. "So what do you say guys?"

"I say we show Zedd a good butt woopin." Trent responded.

"Sounds good to me." Kira nodded.

"Hey if it means going Blue again then I'm in." Ethan agreed as well.

Tommy then looked at Trey. "Well Trey looks I guess it's time to go."

"Good, now let's go!" Trey said as he almost pushed the button on his teleporter, but before Conner jumped in.

"Hey where are we going?" Conner asked.

"Lord Zedd has attacked the Mystic Rangers and they need our help." Trey answered as he pushed the button that caused them to teleport to Briarwood.

_500 Miles off Briarwood….

* * *

_

Nick and his parents Udonna and Leanbow were finished visiting Nick's foster parents as the three went down the road on there motor cycles. They pulled to a high way restaurant to eat some lunch as they return to the road. Mean while 5 figures who were in Ranger like uniforms except it looked more like armor were watching Nick, Leanbow, and Udonna on the road.

"There on target my Lord!" Said the one in Red armor who appeared to be talking to Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd watched what his minions were doing from the Chamber of Command. "Excellent! Remember to kill them, they can't be left alive, understand!?" Lord Zedd barked seriously.

"Yes we'll make sure they'll be in the grounds of hell pretty soon." Replied the one in Blue.

"Alright men take your position." Yelled the Red like Ranger as the 5 went to Nick's, Udonna's, and Leanbow's location.

Nick suddenly stopped his motor cycle as well as his parents. Nick sensed something was wrong but couldn't make out what it was. Leanbow went off his bike and approached his son.

"Nick what is it?" Leanbow was worried.

"Mom, dad do you feel like some thing is out of place." Nick asked with a worried look.

"Like what?" Udonna asked as well.

"Like something bad is about to happen." Nick responded.

Udonna and Leanbow exchanged looks as they tried to calm down there son. Then out of nowhere Andros on his galaxy glider saw the three Mystic Rangers on the road as he approached them.

Nick and his parents wondered who he was as Leanbow approached Andros.

"Excuse but who are you?" Leanbow asked Andros as he grew a little suspicious.

"Sorry but no time to talk, your Rangers are being beaten by the armies of Lord Zedd himself."

"What?" Udonna shouted in terror as she and Nick approached Andros.

"You must be kidding right there's no way Lord Zedd is attacking our Rangers." Leanbow thought Andros was bluffing.

"Mom who is Lord Zedd?" Nick asked.

"Lord Zedd was the Mystic Mother's evil husband and Master during the days when she was Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd ruled numerous galaxy's before coming to Earth. He was thought to be dead years ago, but no one is truly sure." Udonna explained everything.

"Now he is back and is attacking Briarwood as we speak." Andros continued.

"And why should we believe you?" Leanbow demanded.

"Cause my name is Andros the Red Space Ranger. I'm the one responsible for killing Zordon who wanted to sacrifice himself to save the Universe from Dark Specter." Andros said as he looked down while remembering Zordon's last words: **_"Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the Universe. Now is the time."_**

Soon after hearing what Andros said, Leanbow dropped his suspicions on Andros as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Andros, Zordon knew what was must done you had to."

"Thanks Leanbow." Andros thanked his new alley.

"Don't worry Andros I'm sure Zordon is still alive." Nick insisted.

"Yeah remember a piece of him lives on every one who is good." Said Udonna.

"Thanks you guy's I just can't over his death." Andros wiped a tear from his eye as he got better.

Then from out of no where a red energy blast hit Udonna on her back as 5 figures stood from behind, 5 figures who Andros knew. Leanbow and Nick were shocked and becamed enraged.

"IT CAN"T BE!!??" Andros shouted in anger.

"MOM!" Nick shouted looking his mother's charred body.

"UDONNA!" Leanbow also shouted in anger.

"How dare you attack my mother!" Nick Shouted as he took out his Morpher. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" "Galwit Mysto Ranger" Nick morphs into the Red Mystic Ranger.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick shouted as he did a pose.

"Ha another Ranger wanna be." The Red like Ranger taunts Nick.

Nick runs to them with Andros trying to stop him, while Leanbow stay's by Udonna's side. Udonna barely opens her eyes as she took one glimpse of her husband.

"Leanbow?" Udonna quietly muttered.

"It's okay my love I'm here." Leanbow held his hand to Udonna's arm.

Meanwhile Nick fought the five figures, but they were too strong for him as they easily pummeled Nick to the ground.

"How can some one have that power?" Nick wondered.

"You fool do you really think you can beat us the Psycho Rangers? The greatest generals of Lord Zedd's soon to be Dark Empire?" Psycho Red laughed at Nicks face.

"Enough talk time to end this." Psycho Pink demanded.

"Yeah your right ,say your good bye Red Ranger! Psycho Sword." Psycho Red drawled out his sword as he prepared to end Nick's life.

"No!" Andros yelled as he took out his Astro morpher. "Let's Rocket!" Andros presses the numbers on his morpher '3…3…5…' he then presses enter. Andros morphs into the Red Space Ranger. Andros did his pose. "Red Space Ranger!"

Psycho Red saw this as he drew his sword away from Nick and paid great attention to Andros. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Andros our good friend from 8 years ago. You know I still want to kill you!"

"Then go ahead, get your chance!" Andros taunted Psycho Red as he preyed on his ego.

Psycho Red rushed to Andros. He swung his sword at Andros, but Andros guarded with his Spiral Saber and took out his Astro Blaster which he fired on Psycho Red's chest plate. Psycho Red flinched for a minute before being attacked by Andros's Spiral Sword 3 times.

Andros picked up Nick and took him back to Leanbow and Udonna.

Psycho Red got up and becamed very angry. "I had enough of this it's time to go 'Psycho' on these punks."

"Right!" The other Psycho Rangers shouted in Unison.

But before the Psycho Rangers had a chance, Andros teleported to Briarwood along with his new allies.

"How is Lord Zedd going to take this?" Psycho Black asked.

"Nothing cause were not going to tell dear old Zedd!" Psycho Red responded.

"What do you mean?" Psycho Blue asked as well.

"I mean it's time we got control of this planet and not that incompetent Lord Zedd! But I think we should keep this a secret from Zedd until we have the chance to waste him." Psycho Red Smirked.

"Ah! A good plan." Psycho Pink replied as the Psycho Rangers teleported off the planet.

* * *

_Back at the Forest…._

Trey and the Dino Rangers were able to join in the fight as they quickly helped the Mystic Rangers. Kira was able to unfreeze both Vida and Maddy as the three female rangers fought Pirantishead together. Trey, Ethan, Conner, and Trent helped Chip and Xander fight Cannon Top. Tommy, Daggeron, and Phantom fought Goldar.

"You think you could stop me!?" Taunted Pirantishead.

"I think it's time we put you out of your misery fish face! Ready Girls?" Kira asked her knew friends.

"Ready!" Madison and Vida shouted at the same time.

Kira charged at Pirantishead. Using her daggers she gave Pirantishead a run for his money as Kira pounded the Fish like monster to pieces. Pirantishead was weak but was still able to fight, then Vida and Madison used there spells to destroy Pirantishead for good.

"All right!" Shouted the three female Rangers as Pirantishead exploded behind them.

On the other side of the Battle Cannon Top did not fair well either.

"Ready guys?" Trey asked his fellow Rangers.

"Ready!" The 5 shouted as they ranned to Cannon Top.

"Take this!" Cannon Top yelled as he fired out an array of plasma bombs.

Chip and Trent paired off as they doubled team on Cannon Top. Chip used his wand to cast a powerful lightning spell that strucked Cannon Top hard, Trent made his Drago Sword an enemy of Cannon Top as the White Dino Ranger gave Cannon Top a good sword bashing. Then Ethan along with Xander hopped on the Blue Raptor Cycle. Cannon Top fired with all his might, but Ethan and Xander went at it. Ethan fired laser blasts which hit Cannon Top directly as Xander jumped from the Raptor Cycle and gave a powerful punch which shook Cannon Top Hard. Cannon Top almost went down as Trey gave two punches and a kick to Cannon Top.

"Ready Conner?" Trey asked.

"Yes Trey." Conner takes out the Shield of Triumph. "SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!" Conner shouted while holding the shield. Trey, Ethan, and Trent give up there powers to Conner as Conner morphs into the Triassic Ranger.

"You're going down Cannon Top! Sword of Triumph!" Conner takes out his sword. With blinding speed Conner slashes Cannon Top to Oblivion.

The battle was turned for the better as the Rangers fought Lord Zedd's remaining soldiers.

Goldar was the only remaining general of the attack as he fought three Rangers. Even with the Sword of Darkness Goldar was out matched.

"I can't believe we lost!" Goldar shouted in angerment.

"Better believe it Goldar!" Tommy yelled.

"Who are you Black Ranger?" Goldar demanded.

"He doesn't have to tell you Goldar!" Phantom countered.

"It's okay Phantom after this isn't the only time I fought against him." Said Tommy.

A thought strucked Goldar. "No it can't be?"

"Yes Goldar it's me Tommy Oliver." Tommy revealed his identity.

Goldar began to chuckle. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you're from Red to Black? Can't stop being a Power Ranger huh Tommy?"

"Enough of this I think it's time we put this guy down for good." Daggeron grew impatient.

"I don't think so! Sword of Darkness gather all your energy and destroy my foes!" Goldar shouted as he raised the sword which began to glow bright red.

"No! If Goldar charges the Sword to full power were history." Cried Tommy.

Phantom gave a sneaky grinned. "I don't think so!"

In a flash of Red Goldar felt some one attacked him from the back. Goldar collapsed to the floor, behind him stood a figure who Tommy knew from a long time.

"JASON!" Tommy yelled happily seeing his old friend whom he hasn't seen in 4 years after destroying Serpentera on the moon.

Jason jumped down from the ledge and landed to his friend. Jason and Tommy shook hands.

"Hey bro, long time no see, and how's it like to be the Black Ranger?" Jason said.

"Jason why did are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Andros called me here and he informed me of Zedd's return. So I decided to come out of retirement and use my old Tyrannosaurus power coin to morph back into my Ranger self." Jason explained.

"Well it's good to have you back." Said Tommy.

Jason soon introduced himself to the other Rangers as the Rangers introduced each other. Then Andros along with Nick, Leanbow, and Udonna who was still unconscious and being carried by Leanbow came in, to much of the Mystic Ranger's sad reaction after seeing what happened to Udonna. The battle however wasn't over.

_At the Moon Palace…

* * *

_

Lord Zedd as always becamed enraged after being defeated by the Power Rangers.

"I don't believe it! My plan should've worked! Now more Rangers are coming in even the ones I fought in the past! But Time to end there lives once and for all!" Lord Zedd raised his Z staff and aimed it to Briarwood. "I like to see those Rangers stand against my Quantrons!" Lord Zedd laughed knowing that the Rangers can't fight against the Quantrons after that tiring battle.

Soon the Ranger formed a circle to decide their next course of action.

"So what do we do now?" Vida asked.

"Rootcore is too vulnerable now that Lord Zedd knows where it is." Daggeron added.

"But where are we gonna go we can't return to our homes." Said Ethan.

Phantom putted his hand to his head as he began to think, in 30 seconds he finally thought of an answer.

"I got it. The only place Lord Zedd can't attack is the Power Chamber." Phantom answered.

Upon hearing this Tommy and Jason gave Phantom weird looks.

"Excuse me Phantom but the same Power Chamber we used as our base of operations in the past?" Jason asked.

"Precisely." Phantom replied.

"But Phantom, the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox 10 years ago." Said Tommy.

"Yes, but our new allies can fix that." Phantom looked at the Mystic Rangers.

"Us?" Nick asked.

"Your magic powers can help rebuild the Power Chamber back to its original state. As you can see the Power Chamber or the Command Center served as the base of operations for the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo Power Rangers before it was destroyed by Divatox near the end of 1996. This month marks the month of when it was destroyed on November, 10 years ago. You must help us rebuild the Power Chamber with your magic." Phantom said every word that came from his mind.

The Mystic Rangers looked at each other as they all nodded there heads. "Speaking for the team we'll be glad to help you rebuild the Power Chamber and we'll help you defeat Lord Zedd, because he'll pay for what he did to my mother." Nick said emotionally.

"Great we could use every help that we need." Phantom said.

Then a thought came to Chip. "Wait where's Clare?" Chip wondered.

"Isn't she hiding?" Said Madison.

After hearing her name Clare popped out of her hiding place and went to join the Rangers.

When Clare went up, Conner thought she looked like Krista.

"Hey Ethan doesn't that girl look like Krista." Conner whispered to Ethan.

"Yeah your right." Ethan responded.

As soon Clare caught up, Quantrons appeared from space as they surrounded the Rangers. The Rangers stood in there fighting position.

"What in hell are these things?" Xander wondered.

"Quantrons, the main soldiers of the United Alliance of Evil, they contain serious power." Andros answered.

"But I thought they all were turned to sand after the Battle of the Universe ended." Trey wondered.

"Lord Zedd must've got some before the battle took place." Phantom responded.

Then a thought came to Conner. "Hey Nick do you know what I'm thinking?" Conner asked the Red Mystic Ranger.

"No what?" Nick said.

"I say we Battlized." Conner stated. "Battlizer, energize! Fire Kick! Super Fire Power!"

Conner enters into his Battlizer mode as he obtains the arc Cannons. Andros and some of the Rangers became impressed.

"Nice, but check this out." Nick looked up into the Sky. "Fire Heart!" Nick shouted as Fire Heart flew from the deeper parts of the forest to the Rangers location.

"But first, Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" 'Galwit Mysto Neramax' Nick goes into legendary Warrior mode. Then he and Fire Heart merge together to create the "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

"All right now it's a party." Jason got impressed after seeing the Battlized Rangers

"Battle Blast!" Conner Shouted as he rose to the air as he fired two large beams from his cannons as it destroyed the half of the Quantrons.

"Oh! Right!" The Dino Rangers cheered.

"Take this you ugly machines." Nick mocked as he took flight. He used his rods to let out an energy bolt of great power that soon destroys the remaining Quantrons.

"Go Nick!" The Mystic Rangers cheered as well.

Now the battle was over.

* * *

_Whew! Remember review to see whi_c_h Power Ranger team or fellow ranger you like to see allied with the Mystic Force. Also I decided to give Phantom Ranger his own identity since we never knew much about him. Plz review okay._


	3. Zordon's Return

**Zordon Returns!**

**Saying Thanks: **_I would love to thanks those who read my story and reviewed it. I hope you continue to read it and review it as reviews tell me that my story is good and it should continue. Here is the chapter that truly begins the story.

* * *

_

Soon after the battle was over, the Rangers prepared to go to the Power Chamber the base of operations of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and the Turbo Rangers. Jason and Tommy couldn't believe they would return where everything began from the start when Zordon gave them the power coins to become the first Power Rangers to battle evil.

Rootcore the Mystic Rangers own Command Center survived Lord Zedd's attack as the Mystic Rangers took anything dear to them as they left the vulnerable Rootcore behind to the safety of the Power Chamber.

Teleporting to the Ruins wasn't an option as everyone had to walk there on foot.

_Angel Grove Desert 2 miles away from the Power Chamber…_

Phantom led the trip to the Power Chamber as both he, Trey, Andros, Jason, the Dino Rangers, and the Mystic Rangers walked across the hazardous desert to the Ruins of the Power Chamber.

"How long is it to this Power Chamber?" Xander wined.

"I don't know its Phantom that's leading the trip." Chip responded.

"Why don't we just teleport there like the other Rangers did?" Xander wondered as he wanted to reach the Power Chamber already.

Jason heard his wining as he walked up to Xander.

"It's dangerous to teleport since Lord Zedd can track us through teleportation and we want to stay low as we can get." Jason finished as he walked up back to his original spot.

"Well I hope that answers your question Xander." Said Chip.

Xander ignored him as went about his business.

Nick was walking near his father who was still holding Udonna as Tommy was walking just a few feet away from them.

Nick wanting to know if his mother will be alright walked up to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy!" Nick shouted as he approached Tommy.

"Yeah what is it Nick?" Tommy asked.

"Is there anything in the Power Chamber that can help my mother Udonna?" Nick wondered as he looked at the motionless body of his mother.

Tommy looked at Udonna's body as well. "Yes Nick the Power Chamber has healing capsules that can remarkably restore somebody back to full heath." Said Tommy.

Nick felt relieved. "Thanks Tommy."

"You're welcome Nick." Tommy replied.

The Dino Rangers were having there own Conversation.

"I can't wait to see the Power Chamber." Said Conner who became very eager.

"Yeah to the same place Dr. O became a Power Ranger." Kira responded.

"I love to see the Technology it has. Dr. O said that the Power Chamber contains the most advanced technology in the entire universe." Said Ethan.

While the Dino Rangers were talking Trey and Phantom had there own.

"So were going back were it all started." Trey Said to Phantom.

"Right! My father build this place to fight the every day threat of evil. My heart broke when I found out it was destroyed by Divatox soon after I left Earth. Now I can feel at ease knowing the Mystic Rangers will rebuild it with the power Zordon gave them so we can reuse it to fight Lord Zedd like Tommy and Jason did years ago." A tear went down Phantoms face as they were near the ruins of the Power Chamber.

* * *

_Briarwood Forest…_

The Briarwood forests were covered with Tenga feathers and separate parts of Putties and Quantrons when the battle was over. The sole survivor of the battle Goldar who was knocked out by Jason regain consciousness as he stood up over the battle site.

Goldar clutched the Sword of Darkness as he looked in disbelieve of the ground ridden remains of his soldiers.

Goldar began to worry of how Zedd would handle the loss. "My Emperor will not like this." Goldar muttered with a nervous voice as he teleported back to the palace to face the music.

_Moon Palace…_

Goldar returned to the palace as he entered the Chamber of Command. Inside the chamber Goldar saw his master was about to blow like a volcano.

Lord Zedd glowing red, stood up from his throne while holding his Z staff as he approached his failed servant.

"GOLDAR YOU MADE ME VERY ANGRY!" Lord Zedd shouted as Goldar began to cower in fear.

"But my lord it's not my fault we lost to the power rangers." Goldar pleaded for mercy. However this would only make things worse.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LEAD THE ATTACK ON THE RANGERS! I EVEN GAVE YOU THE SWORD OF DARKNESS AND CHARGED IT TO FULL POWER! BUT YOU STILL FAILED TO KILL THE POWER RANGERS" Lord Zedd shouted at the top of his lungs as if the entire galaxy could hear him.

"Now it's time for your appropriate punishment." Lord Zedd raised his Z staff as he took Goldar's wings and the Sword of Darkness from the Gold armored Monkey.

Lord Zedd continued. "Next time you fail me again I'll make sure you lose more then just your wings!" Lord Zedd threaten as Goldar became scared.

"Yes master." Goldar simply agreed as he stood up.

"Now what to do now?" Lord Zedd thought as he began to think of a plan to destroy his enemies.

* * *

_Ruins of the Power Chamber…_

The Rangers managed to reach the spot where the Power Chamber once stood. They saw the rubble parts of the Chamber clustered together near one circle formation which was the spot of the Chamber itself. When Jason and Tommy saw the ruins they began to think of the old times they were Rangers fighting against Rita and Lord Zedd. Then they both felt they were back in time at the very beginning of where it all started.

Tommy gazed at the ruins. "So were here." Tommy commented.

"Back of where it all started." Jason as he looked at the ruins as well.

"How are we gonna fix this?" Madison wondered.

Phantom looked at Madison as he spoke to the Mystic Rangers.

"Okay you guys this is it take out your wands." Phantom ordered.

The Mystic Rangers all nodded there heads as they took out there wands.

"Okay we got them out but what spell do use?" Chip asked Phantom as he and his teammates got confused.

"My father made this one up..." But before Phantom could speak he was interrupted by Nick.

"Wait how is Zordon familiar to magic?" Nick wondered.

Leanbow looked at his son. "I believe I could answer that one Nick. You guy's should listen too." Leanbow points to the other Mystic Rangers as he began his explanation.

"As you can see Zordon was a sage of great wisdom and power. He was actually responsible for creating the Mystic Powers with his own."

"You mean?" Nick asked.

"Yes if it weren't Zordon's help, me and the other Mystic Warriors couldn't have defeat Octomus and the rest of the undead. As you can see were all connected to Zordon and his powers."

"So are power's come from Zordon him self?" Vida wondered.

Then Daggeron jumped in. "Yes in fact he was the first person to know of Octomus's evil and with out him we couldn't learn know when Octomus's attack. Both the Magic and Human realms owe so much to him." Daggeron finished.

Tommy and Jason were amazed as well as the Dino Rangers.

"I can't believe there powers are connected to our mentor's own power." Jason inquired.

"Well we should focus on restoring the Power Chamber." Said Andros.

"RIGHT!" The Mystic Rangers shouted in agreement.

"Okay rangers, remember to combine your magical energies when saying the spell out loud. Here it is Vy More Santos Ultrox!" Phantom shouted the spell.

"Okay guy's let's do it." Said Nick as he and his friends turned their position to the Power Chamber.

The Mystic Rangers pointed there Wands at the Power Chamber and in one shout, "Vy More Santos Ultrox!" A multi-colored beam fired from there wands as the magical energy levitated the rubble off the ground. An Earthquake soon followed as it began to shake the ground. The rubble soon started coming together as they quickly formed a giant stone wall. With in 5 minutes the Exterior of the Power Chamber was rebuilt to its old self once again after 10 long years when it was destroyed by Divatox in a cowardly failed attempt to destroy the Turbo Rangers. Soon after the Power Chamber was rebuilt everyone went inside.

* * *

_The Power Chamber…_

When everyone was inside they saw the inside was also rebuilt, they saw futuristic technology and computers all over the place. Zordon's tube which was shattered to pieces thanks to Elgar was also restored but empty.

"This place is huge!" Kira commented as she looked around the Chamber.

"Yep it is huge Kira and it still looks the same when me and Jason were still Power Rangers." Tommy added to Kira's comment,

"I can't believe were back in the Power Chamber after all these years." Said Jason.

While everyone else were adjusting to there new surroundings, Ethan immediately loved the place after looking at all of its technology.

"Boy this place is like heaven to me. Look at all these computers." Ethan ran up to another computer which happened to be the main computer of the Power Chamber.

Tommy walked upped to his student. "Hey Ethan use the computer to make sure the foundation of the Power Chamber is settling."

"Alright." Ethan logged on to the system as he checked the foundation levels of the Power Chamber as he looked he saw the foundation of the Power Chamber was 95 restored. Ethan then looked at Tommy.

"Dr. O the foundation level is at 95."

Tommy became impressed. "Good job Ethan looks like you already know how to use it."

"Well you know it's a gift." Said Ethan cheerily.

"A younger and may by smarter version of Billy our former Blue Ranger." Tommy compared Ethan to his old alley.

All of a sudden Nick realized his mother still needed Medical help.

"Wait my mom still needs to use those health capsules you spoke so much Tommy." Nick spoke to Tommy with a demanding tone.

"Your right Nick the capsules are over there." Tommy points Nick to the health capsule.

"Thank you Tommy." Nick replied.

Nick and his dad took Udonna to one of the health capsules as Leanbow placed Udonna on it.

"Now what Tommy?" Nick asked.

"Now all its left is for Ethan to activate the health capsule through the computer." Tommy replied as he turned to his brainy student.

"Gotcha I am activating the Power Chamber's Health Capsule right now," with in a minute Ethan got the capsule running as Udonna's recovery went underway.

Everyone watched as the capsule worked its magic. Though some of the Rangers who hadn't seen the Power Chamber and its glory weren't convinced except for Andros and Phantom who knew Eltarian technology pretty well.

"Is the health capsule gonna work?" Daggeron asked Trey.

"Yes I guarantee my Gold Powers it will. After all this is the same capsule Zordon and Alpha used to nurse me back to health when I was attack by Bounty Hunters looking for my Gold Powers years ago." Trey responded with a hint of confidence.

"I see, well I hope your right Trey, because seeing my friend Udonna like this is too hard to watch." Daggeron said emotionally.

Tommy once again looked at Ethan, "Is it going smoothly?"

Ethan looked at the Computer again and saw the medical procedure was a success, "Actually Dr. O her recovery is done."

"It's done?" Nick asked anxiously as he went to his mother side as well as his fellow Ranger.

Udonna began to blink her eyes and the first person she saw was her son Nick, her husband Leanbow, her niece Clare, and the other Mystic Rangers.

"Mom!" Nick hugged his mother.

"Nick, how long have I been out?" Udonna asked her son.

"Almost a day." Nick replied.

"What? A day?!?!" Udonna was surprised to be unconscious.

Then Andros walked up to her as the two gave looks.

"Udonna you knocked out by the Psycho Rangers, there powers are beyond measure and could easily wipe you out if not careful." Andros explained.

"But where am I?" Udonna asked as she looked around the Power Chamber.

"You're in the Power Chamber an outpost my father build 10,000 years to monitor Rita Repulsa if she ever escaped from her imprisonment." Phantom replied.

"Oh! So this is the Power Chamber Zordon talked about, and that must be his energy tube." Udonna points to the big empty tube right near Ethan. Except for Tommy, Jason, Phantom, Andros, and Trey the rest of the Rangers wondered what was the Tube there for.

"Zordon's energy Tube." Mumbled Tommy loudly.

"I thought it was shattered for good." Jason added as he wondered the same.

"What is that tube for?" Conner asked.

"That is Zordon's energy tube; it's what contained Zordon all his time on Earth." Tommy explained as Andros added more. "His energy tube also contained all his good energy and with out his tube to support him and his energy, Zordon…dies like the day I shattered his other energy tube at his urging when Dark Specter controlled the universe since Zordon's energy destroys any evil soul." Andros finished as he left the young rangers in awe.

"But is there any way of bringing Zordon back?" Trent asked.

"Yes of course there is a way of brining Zordon back and it's in you guy's to bring in back him back to life." Said Phantom as he looked at the Mystic Rangers.

The Mystic Rangers looked at each other in confusion as Phantom's words puzzled everyone.

"Us?" Xander asked.

"We have the power to bring back Zordon?" Said Vida, giving Phantom a confused look.

"But I thought it wasn't allowed to bring some back from the dead from using good magic." Clare made a forceful point.

Tommy eyed Phantom. "How are they going to bring Zordon back?"

"Okay everyone listen. Before the United Alliance of Evil attacked our planet, my father knew he would be captured by Dark Specter and the universe will fall to his reign. Since my father has, connections to the Tribunal of Magic, he asked them to give his own energy to the teenagers who will become the Mystic Rangers. The Tribunal agreed as my father gave his energy to the Tribunal as they divided it into you guys. When he died all his energy was wipe out except for the ones inside your bodies…" Phantom was interrupted by Nick.

"You mean all our life we've been holding his energy?" Nick wondered.

"Yes and please don't interrupt me." Phantom replied as he continued. "As I was saying, Zordon can return to the living if all of you combine your powers and his energy into the tube and my father will return forever and he'll help us deal with Lord Zedd." Phantom finished his explanation.

"Well what are waiting for?" Chip became determined after hearing Phantom's story. "Let's go bring back Zordon for the Earth!" Chip said to his team mates as he putted his hand forward like how football players cheer.

Vida nodded in agreement as she putted her hand next to Chip's. "For the Earth!" Vida shouted as well.

"That's right! Zedd better watch out for us now that Zordon is gonna help us again." Xander Confidently stated as he put his hand next to Vida.

"After what I saw near Rootcore and our homes, I want to see Lord Zedd destroyed like what we did to Octomus." Said Madison as she, like the other putted her hand next to her sister.

Nick immediately putted his hand to Madison as he looked at all his fellow Rangers. "After what Lord Zedd did to my mom, I want to see him next to Octomus, completely destroyed." Nick stated with anger as he laded his angerment towards Lord Zedd.

When they were all ready, Phantom prepared to guide them in unleashing Zordon's energy right into the tube.

"Remember Rangers to concentrate on your energies. Let them flow freely as they begin to leave your bodies and souls. The energies will become one as they enter the tube, that single energy will restore Zordon to life." Phantom instructed as the Rangers began to close there eye.

The Rangers, like Phantom instructed focused on Zordon's energy inside them. They focused as hard as they can, then after a minute white colored energy were pouring out of the Ranger's bodies. To everyone's amazement the energy were hovering a few feet high above there heads. Soon the energy flowed to Zordon's tube as it entered with out difficulty. Soon more energy was released as it too entered the tube. The Mystic Rangers soon freed all of Zordon's energies as they join in to watch the energy merge with each other. Soon all the energies merged as it materialize into a white humanoid head being, every stood in astonishment as they saw the return of the greatest person in Power Ranger history, Zordon the person who created the Power Rangers has return.

After a few moments Zordon regain his sight as he looked at everyone in the room. He gave out a smile.

"Welcome Rangers it's so good to finally see you again." Zordon greeted everyone.

Tommy and Jason almost fell into tears as they saw there mentor once more.

"Zordon! Your back, I can't believe it." Tommy shouted happily as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know Tommy it's good to be back as well as is it good to see most of my old friends." Said Zordon.

"Father I can't believe it worked." Phantom inquired as he looked at his living father with a smile.

"Yes my son, the process that would bring me back worked as I hope." Zordon replied happily as he looked at his son whom he hasn't seen after Eltar was attacked. To most of the Rangers, who were close to Zordon or personally knew him; felt it was like a family reunion.

To Andros seeing Zordon alive and well, means like he went through redemption as he finally felt at peace for killing Zordon years ago.

"Zordon it's good to see you're alive." Said Andros as he wiped out a tear from his eye.

"Andros it's good to see you too, but I can sense the conflict within you when I told you to shatter my tube years ago. Remember it was your duty as one of the Power Rangers to save the universe." Zordon tried to help Andros as Andros felt a little bitter at himself for allowing this to consume him during the years, but Zordon's words felt comfort for him as he finally found peace within since that fateful day.

Everyone who didn't knew Zordon took there time to greet themselves to him. After all introductions were over Phantom began to tell his father of Zedd's return.

"Father, I'm afraid to say this but our nemesis Lord Zedd has returned."

"I know my son; I've been tracking Lord Zedd and his activities in the afterlife, it's a good thing you brought me back soon."

Then Conner stepped in as he asks Zordon a very interesting question. "But Zordon how are we going to defeat Lord Zedd?"

"Very good question Conner, in order to defeat Lord Zedd we must gather any Rangers we can." The wise old sage replied.

"But how are we going to gather Rangers if most of them have been have lost there powers or retired?" Trey wondered.

"I can bring in the rest of the Space and the Galaxy Rangers, they still contain there powers at least." Andros added.

"Good question Trey; with Lord Zedd's return rangers of the past must return there call of duty and with the morphing grid back online there powers are can be restored." Zordon replied."

Tommy then gave his mentor a confusing look. "But Zordon I thought the morphing grid only worked for our powers during the time you were here and we thought the morphing grid was destroyed?"

Zordon looked at his greatest and former Ranger as he gave Tommy a solid answer. "The morphing grid was never destroyed as it is the Power Source of every Ranger power in the universe." Zordon was then interrupted by Kira.

"Wait a minute you all of our powers come from the morphing grid?" Kira asked her mentor's old mentor.

Zordon continued on. "Yes Kira, every Ranger power is connected to the morphing grid and if the power is destroyed it can be brought back with the morphing grid as the morphing grid itself is part of the 'Power Core'.

"The Power Core?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Yes the Power Core it is the true power source of the morphing grid, it resides within another dimension as it gives constant morphing energy to the morphing grid and the Power Chamber itself provides as a generator for it." Zordon finished.

Everyone was left speechless as the they learn the true source of there morphing power, the Power Core.

"Does Lord Zedd know of the Power Core?" Daggeron said as he broke the silence.

Zordon looked at his old friend. "Yes Daggeron, during his absence he was gathering on information on the Power Core and he plans to drain its power to become powerful then ever and if the Power Core is drained of its power then the power as we know it will be gone."

Everyone looked in awe at what they just heard as Nick gave another question, "But Zordon if the Power Core is in another dimension how is Zedd going to enter it?"

"Good question Nick, in order for Lord Zedd to enter that dimension he must look for the morphing crystals and also find a hidden temple on earth that was constructed by Ninjor eons ago." Zordon replied.

Soon another question then came from Xander as he tried to keep up with what Zordon just said. "Zordon how many morphing crystals and how are we gonna find them?"

Zordon looked at the Green Mystic Ranger as he spoke. "There are in total of 10 Crystal's and there all found on Earth, they remain hidden well, but in time they will reveal themselves and you must find them and bring it back to the Power Chamber, but in the mean time you guys must locate other Rangers to begin our fight against Lord Zedd as Lord Zedd this time will not hold back this time as I sensed he has grown more powerful then ever before, and I already know which Rangers will want to return to save the Earth again." Zordon words of Wisdom gave the Rangers there understood mission.

"But Zordon who wants to help out now?" Jason wondered.

"It's our good friends Tanya, Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Kimberly. I contacted in the afterlife to assist us in fighting Lord Zedd."

"No way?!" Tommy shouted happily hearing the names of his old friends and teammates.

"I can't believe there coming back." Said Jason as he formed a smile.

"Now Rangers you must find other Rangers and bring them back to the Power Chamber, regardless if they don't have there powers as I will give them back there old powers if needed, while I wait here for the others to show."

"Right I'll fetch my Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers." Said Andros as he teleported back to the Astro Megaship.

* * *

_The Moon Palace…._

Lord Zedd was watching the events that have transpired as he felt Zordon's life-force. Knowing Lord Zedd felt like he wanted to destroy the entire universe as he soon became very angry as always.

Goldar saw his master upset as he walked up to him. "My emperor what's going on Earth that is making you so angry?" Goldar ask nervously.

Lord Zedd looked at his incompetent henchmen. "You sorry excuse for a servant, Zordon has returned and I'm not going to let him ruin my plans on finding the morphing crystals and getting my hands on the Power Core!" Lord Zedd reached for his Z Staff as he pointed it to the Ocean. "Let's see how poor old Zordon and his pitiful Rangers can stand up to the **Dragonzord** and all its might." A streak of lightning from the Staff hit the vast deep ocean of the Planet as it woke the Dragonzord from its eternal slumber.

* * *

_Alright Zordon is back! Plz review as chapter 4 will be out sometime after the New Year. Now the story truly begins right here, also I confirmed the Ranger who I picked to appear Space and Galaxy Rangers, Ninja Storm, and Wild Force as well as the original Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers. But I'm still gonna add more Rangers into the mix as the story goes through. So still tell me which other Rangers you want to see. See you next year and happy holidays!_


End file.
